


The Adventures of Neville Longbottom: Year one

by Walking_DisasterTM (Night_Furys_Avenger1)



Series: Neville’s Years at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Neville loves plants, POV Neville Longbottom, dont compare kids to each other or their parents, gran sucks, neville longbottom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Furys_Avenger1/pseuds/Walking_DisasterTM
Summary: Maybe this would be a good year- this year he would make friends. Maybe Hogwarts would help him grow, make his Gran proud. But then the hat called the name "Harry Potter!" And Neville was invisible again.
Series: Neville’s Years at Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744297





	The Adventures of Neville Longbottom: Year one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I hope you enjoy Neville's adventures at Hogwarts. I plan on doing all 7 years at Hogwarts from his point of view so we shall see where this journey takes us. Enjoy! :)

Neville sat on the stool nervously, taking in the silence and the hundreds of eyes trained on him. He was so focused on the stares that he almost missed the hat's cry of, "GRYFFINDOR!"

With a relieved sigh he quickly hopped off of the stool and immediately tripped. Blushing, he gave Professor McGonaggal the hat and stumbled over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat.

He looked around at the smiling faces, some nodding at him others ignoring and a small amount ignoring his presence altogether. He didn't mind those, Gran always ignored him when he didn't meet her standards, but the ones that looked his way made a tiny bit of hope swell in his chest. Maybe this would be a good year- this year he would make friends. Maybe Hogwarts would help him grow, make his Gran proud. But then the hat called the name "Harry Potter!" And Neville was invisible again.

* * *

Neville stood outside of the potions lab, home of the 'Dungeon Bat' also known as Professor Snape. Neville had heard of him and his hatred of Gryffindors, so his nerves were almost as high as possible. It would be a miracle if nothing happened to him or his attempts at brewing potions this year.

Then suddenly the door to the potions lab seemed to swing open on its own. With glances to each other, the Gryfifndor's moved in shortly followed by the Slytherins who calmly moved to their stations.

His luck stayed the same as always; Harry Potter was his partner in potions. He seemed nice enough, but his fame still left Neville feeling invisible even though they were less than two feet away from each other at the same station.

Neville watched Professor Snape seem to target Harry, immediately treating him harshly and asking him questions that Neville knew were not meant for first years. When Professor Snape first made eye-contact with Harry in class it seemed like the whole room got colder, especially to Neville who was close enough for Snape to see even while staring at Harry Potter.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Potter, our new…. Celebrity," Snape said slowly, head slightly, as if he was a predator observing his next meal.

As soon as the thought of wondering what that was all about running through Neville's head, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

The rest of Neville's first potions class passed in a combination of stress and confusion, not a fun mix. He only focused back on Professor Snape when he mentioned homework;

"Your homework is three feet of parchment on the different methods of slicing ingredients. Each method will include examples. Failure to do so will result in detention. Now, class is dismissed."

Neville had never seen his classmates move so fast.

* * *

As Neville walked down to Herbology, he began to get excited. This could be the one class that he could shine. He loved plants, both muggle and magical. Although his interest in the muggle plants was not known by his Gran or any interest at all. He was supposed to be focusing on transfiguration like his father. With that thought, his mood dampened once again as he walked the rest of the way into the greenhouse, choosing a spot near the back of the greenhouse. The rest of his classmates shuffled in until Seamus ran in at the last minute. With a disapproving look, Sprout began their first-ever herbology lesson.

"Right, hello class! I am Professor Sprout and I will be your Herbology teacher for at least the next five years, more if you choose to go for your OWLS and NEWTS. Now, In front of the class, there are plants, of course. Does anybody know what type of plant these are?"

With a tentative glance around, Neville slowly raised his hand, before keeping his eyes on the table in front of him. Professor Sprout quickly saw him, "Mr. Longbottom?"

"They're spiky bushes," Neville stated, not looking away from the table.

"10 points to Gryffindor, well done. These are indeed spiky bushes. The best way to get rid of them is from a distance since the plant will most likely retaliate by trying to hit the person closest to it." Neville glanced up to see Professor Sprout looking at him with a smile. When Neville gave his own shy smile in return, Professor Sprout slightly nodded and moved on.

"Now to remove them, What spell do we use? Mr. Longbottom again," Sprout said.

"Incendio, the fire spell," Neville said, barely loud enough to be heard by the class. He had seen Hermione Granger's hand go up a second after his and knew she had the answer.

"Well done again Mr. Longbottom," Sprout paused, peering closely at Neville, "Speak to me after class."

Neville paled but nodded, hearing his classmates whisper to each other about what he could have done. He was silent for the rest of the class. He also saw Hermione Granger's look toward him, a competitive glint in her eye.

When class ended, all of his classmates filed past him, some giving him looks of curiosity, wanting to know what would happen. When the last student left the greenhouse Neville walked toward Professor Sprout who was still at the front of the class.

"Professor Sprout?" Professor Sprout looked up and smiled.

"Hello Neville, I just wanted to tell you how impressed I am. It's not every year that a first-year answers every question, other than a Ravenclaw of course. You should not be so shy, you seem to know a lot about plants and have an interest in them. Now, off to your next class." Professor Sprout laughs, giving him a note for his next class so he would not get in trouble.

Neville nodded with a bigger smile and started to walk out of the greenhouse. Right as he was about to open the doors, he heard Professor Sprout again.

"Oh, and Mr. Longbottom," Professor Sprout called, making Neville turn back around, "Your parents would be proud."

* * *

Neville was sitting for the Halloween Feast happily eating his pumpkin pastry. Usually, his Gran began their mourning period then, it had been that way for as long as he could remember. After all, his parents were attacked shortly after Halloween. Every year they would go to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and sit with his parents, filling them in on what they had missed.

Now though, since Neville was at Hogwarts he could take part in the stuff normal kids did and could try to enjoy Halloween for the first time in his life. Of course, fate decided that couldn't happen since that was when a huge bang sounded outside the Great Hall. Everyone paused, wondering what made the noise. The question was answered moments later.

Professor Quirrel, their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, had slammed the doors open and ran down the center aisle in the now silent Great Hall.

"TROLL! In the DUNGEONS!" he wavered, "thought you ought to know." With that said, he passed out right on the floor of the Great Hall in front of everyone. There was a pause as everyone took in the statement before everybody - especially the younger years - started screaming in panic at once.

"SILENCE," Professor Dumbledore stood at the Head Table, hands held up as if to calm them all. Once everyone had focused their attention on him, Dumbledore continued, "Prefects, lead your houses to the dormitories. Teachers, follow me to the Dungeons."

With that, Percy Weasley quickly stood up and began calling for the rest of the Gryffindor house to fall in behind him. Neville thought he heard a passing Slytherin say something about how their dorms were in the Dungeons but he could have imagined it in all of the chaos.

"Hey, Percy?" At Percy's nod of acknowledgment, Neville continued, "Ron and Harry aren't here."

Percy Weasley's freckles were never clearer as his face paled before quickly leaving the Common Room.

Half an hour later Ron and Harry were hustled into the common room. Neville noticed that Hermione Granger was also with them, which was interesting considering that she was a "know-it-all with no friends" according to Ron earlier that day.

He wondered what had happened since then.

* * *

Months after the troll disaster, Neville woke up late one night needing to use the restroom. He debated with himself if he could just go back to sleep but quickly decided that the answer was a no. With a quiet groan, he gathered the energy to stumble half-asleep to the bathroom. As he turned the light on, he squinted and quickly glanced back into the dorm to ensure nobody else had woken up. Based on the lack of movement, Neville assumed that they hadn't

However, When he was returning to his bed he was more awake and as he peered around his dorm room, he noticed that two of the beds were empty. After taking a closer look, he saw that it was Harry and Ron missing. Of course, Neville was very curious where they went but decided to leave it until morning. After all, classes were still in session and it was hard to wake up so early without staying up all night.

The next morning Neville woke up earlier than everyone else and saw that his two missing roommates had returned at some point and noted the dark circles under their eyes. As he looked at them, it was clear that something had happened but it wasn't Neville's business so, despite his curiosity, he left it at that.

It was easy anyways, his Gran had barely told him anything about anyone before coming here. It wasn't like he wasn't used to being out of the loop. It was easier to not ask then to be disappointed at the lack of an answer.

* * *

As Neville was walking to class one day he was stopped by Percy Weasley. Of course, since Percy was a prefect Neville immediately wondered what he could have done wrong and what his Gran's reaction would be.

"Neville, calm down, you've done nothing wrong. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh… okay."

"I just wanted to thank you for telling me about Ron and Harry not being with the group on Halloween. I went straight to Professor McGonnagal and they were shortly found. I know you've heard the rumors about a troll that spread around the castle shortly after. I don't know if they're true or not but on the off chance they were, the idea of Ron facing one is terrifying. So yeah, the Weasleys owe you one." Percy said with a nod.

"Percy, you don't owe me anything," Neville was quick to reply, "I'm pretty sure that Ron would have done the same for me if our roles had been switched and that you would have gone to McGonagall with that news as well. You were doing your job, even if there was personal connection through Ron." Neville responded awkwardly, unsure how to respond.

* * *

Neville stared down at his potions book in the library, realizing how badly he was going to do on his end of years exams.

As he was planning out his apology letter to his Gran, a female voice that was clearly louder than it was meant to be said, "How could I have been so stupid. I know who Nicolas Flamel is!"

Neville glanced back and saw the bushy hair of Hermione Granger sitting two tables away from him, her back to him. Across from her, there were two other people, a redhead and a head of black hair. Those could only belong to his roommates Ron and Harry who seemed to have added her into their friendship, making them a trio.

Nicolas Flamel had nothing to do with their studying for exams - he hoped- so her interest in him confused Neville. Why would Hermione be interested in Nicolas Flamel? Neville came up with nothing and decided to not wonder anymore.

With a sigh, he pulled his potions textbook back in front of him and wondered how he was going to pass.

* * *

Neville sat at the end of year feast, thinking back over the last year. He had been sorted into his parents' house, making his Gran proud as she openly admitted that she thought he would get Hufflepuff. While there had been a lot of points given to Gryffindor over the school year (they were in second place), the banners throughout the Great Hall were green and silver. His attention was shortly redirected to Headmaster Dumbledore when he stood from his place at the Head Table.

"Another year, gone. And now as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding. The points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor, with 312 points. In third place Hufflepuff with 352 points; In second place Ravenclaw with 426 points. And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin house." The Great Hall filled with cheers all originating from the Slytherin table. Neville looked around at his housemates and saw depressed looks and slow claps that were merely for appearance. Neville was about to offer an encouraging comment when Dumbledore spoke again;

"Yes, Well done Slytherin well done Slytherin. However," the Great Hall silenced against, "Recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last-minute points to hand out." Everyone began whispering, wondering who could have done something this late in the sch0ol year.

"To Miss Hermione Granger, the cool use of intellect when others were in grave peril, 50 points. Second, to Mister Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years, 50 points. And third, to Mister Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor house 60 points." The Great hall cheered before

"We're tied with Slytherin!" He faintly heard down the table causing excited exclamations around him. They immediately quieted when the Headmaster continued speaking again;

"And finally, It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom." The Great Hall erupted into cheers but Neville couldn't hear that. The moment Professor Dumbledore had said his name, Neville practically went into shock, blinking down at the table uncomprehendingly. A quick clap on the back from somebody made Neville look up and see that people were looking back at him with smiles on their faces.

"Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of decoration is in order," Dumbledore said with a clap and hand flourish, making the banners in the Great Hall change from the colors of Slytherin into the bold colors of Gryffindor.

"Gryffindor wins the House Cup!" The whole table jumped up and cheered before throwing their hats up into the air.

During his celebration, Neville happened to glance over at the Slytherin table and saw that they were all still seated and their hats were on the table or in their laps. Neville's joyous feeling faltered but then a random third year grabbed him in a hug and that was forgotten.

They had won the house cup. People were cheering and patting Neville on the back. It was the points given to him that had decided the winner, after all. This would make his Gran proud for sure. For once Neville felt like he was part of something, something special. Even though it was almost time to leave Hogwarts for the summer, Neville was truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to kudos, comment, favorite, and whatever else there is. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I am working on the second year right now, so we shall see how this goes!


End file.
